


Given Name AU

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling for the Name, Instead of the person, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Rejection, Sibling Rivalry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Feels, Tony Rejects the idea of Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: The given name of your soulmate is what’s written on your arm. If you go and have your name changed or take your spouse’s name it won’t change on your soulmates arm. It’s permanent. It’s stuck.Tony gets his name changed after Maria divorces Howard. He doesn't think it important, but his soulmates say otherwise.





	Given Name AU

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had over at Tumblr that many enjoyed and became five parts total. It's messy, it's all over the place, but here it is like promised.  
> Enjoy!

The  _given_  name of your soulmate is what’s written on your arm. If you go and have your name changed or take your spouse’s name it won’t change on your soulmates arm. It’s permanent. It’s stuck. 

Tony was born under Anthony Edward Stark and grows up along with his brother Gregory Stark. The two absolutely hate each other and it doesn’t help that Howard always,  _always_ takes Gregory’s side, no matter who is in the wrong. Maria sees this and Maria speaks her mind, but ultimately her concerns are ignored by Howard. She doesn’t stick around to be treated like this. They’re not soulmates, she’s in no way obligated to stay and gets a divorce. It’s messy, it’s brutal, Howard doesn’t want to see her go so he fights his hardest to convince her to stay. Writes her off his will, cuts any fundings under her name, threatens to fight for one of the kids “don’t separate our children, Maria. They need a family” but Maria ain’t falling for that. 

She doesn’t need Howard’s money. She never needed it, and while she loves Gregory she knows that boy will resent her for the rest of their lives if she took him away. She takes Tony instead, knowing he wouldn’t survive living with Howard if she didn’t act up and fight for custody. She gets her divorce, wins custody over Tony, uses the fair amount of money under her family’s name and moves them away, changing their names. She’s back to Maria Carbonell and Tony is renamed Anthony Carbonell. 

They leave the spotlight life, live in a little place so small compared to the mansion but warmer, daring to call it home. They’re happy, she’s happy, he’s happy, and they don’t regret anything. Tony leaves private school and goes to public instead (something he’s always wanted to do). Goes through the years easily, could jump grades if he wanted to but he no longer wanted to be the son of Stark. He just wanted to be Tony. He makes friends here and there but they usually never stick around, not until high school where he meets the gang. Science bro Bruce who is friends with Natasha who is friends with everyone else. Here he meets Steve and Bucky and nearly has his heart stopped when they say their names.   
Steve Rogers  
Like the name on his arm  **Steven Grant Rogers**  
And with a Bucky Barnes next to him and the way the two are very close it’s not hard to guess Bucky is really  **James Buchanan Barnes**  and he can’t believe he’s found his soulmates, and at seventeen years of age! 

He tells them his name, Tony Carbonell, and finds it odd they don’t react any differently than getting to know a stranger, instead of reacting like most do when they literally found their soulmate. 

He shrugs it off, thinking they’re not big on emotions, or don’t want to make a show out of it. Then they keep treating him as nothing but a friend as the days go on. It hurts, he won’t lie, but he guesses they’re not ready yet to add their final soulmate yet. They probably had years with each other an didn’t think they’d find their missing piece until well into their thirties. It’s natural to be hesitant. He takes it slow. 

Except two months go by and even though he’s tried to take it their pace they still don’t treat him any different or even tried breaching the subject. Maybe they don’t want him at all? But no, his mother always told him soulmates were meant for each other. His soulmates wanted him, would wait for him. 

But waiting has become tiresome. Half the school year is over already and nothing has changed except for maybe the others realizing Tony might or might not have a crush on the pair. In the moments that he could he subtly gave them touches and stuck close, trying to ease himself and make it natural. But Steve and Bucky either don’t notice because they don’t add in their effort, or they’re outright ignoring him. 

The others give him pitying looks, but this is soulmate matters so they don’t say anything. 

Eventually he realizes Steve and Bucky  _had_ noticed but never said anything, not until one day Tony put a hand on Bucky’s arm and the other brunet not so subtly pulled away from it. It hurt to have his hand rejected like that, but it hurt more when they made faces and began twitching, exchanging a silent conversation with each other, never including Tony. 

“Tony, we need to talk.” 

“Yeah, we know you have a crush on us, and it’s endearing and all, but we can’t let you continue like this. We don’t want to do this to you.”

“We can’t return your feelings. Bucky and I are soulmates and we know how it feels to be united with one of our other halves. We’re waiting for our third and there just isn’t room for you. It won’t be fair to you. Our feelings for each other won’t be equal to you.” 

And that is the stupidest thing Tony had ever heard. He wanted to shout at them “I am your other half!” wanted to scream if they didn’t want him all they had to say was no instead of making up such a ridiculous lie. He had their names on his arm and he was positive they had his, but clearly they didn’t want a third. They didn’t want Tony. 

He gave them a silent nod, holding in his fury, his sadness, the shame, and left. He continued the rest of the year all the way to graduation day in this state of numbness. The others either guessed or were told by Steve and Bucky about what had happened. They tried to sympathize but it just didn’t work. Tony pulled away from them, from Steve and Bucky. Didn’t go to prom, didn’t hang out with anyone on their graduation day. Just returned home and started planning his following years for MIT. 

He continued numb well into his first year until one day he just decided “fuck it, soulmates are overrated anyway. They don’t want me, fine. I’ll love someone of my own choice!” 

Befriending Rhodey and Pepper was perhaps the best thing in his MIT years. He graduates, starts a small business as a mechanic fixing up expensive cars, calls his mother every day, makes sure to send Rhodey letters when he’s deployed, and always makes time to check up on his favorite red head.

Years later the media goes nuts about some big announcement. The tv in his work building is on and the reporter is talking excitedly as three men stand side by side in front of a large crowd. One of the men looks like he wants to be anywhere but there. The other has an arm around his shoulder for support. The last one is on a podium talking to the crowd. At the bottom of the screen the words ‘Tony Stark’ are in bold. 

“Tony Stark’s soulmates have just been announced! You heard it here live, folks,” the reporter says. 

Tony huh’s as he watches his brother tell the crowd the happy news, about finding his soulmates Steve Rogers and James Barnes, and huh’s even louder when one of the reporters calls him Tony instead of Gregory. 

He walks away.

* * *

 

Tony is naturally mad, downright  _furious_ , after watching that coverage of Gregory, of his damn brother, being called  _Tony_. The fucker took his name! He barely thinks twice about Steve and Bucky standing next to him, both looking uncomfortable and nothing like soulmates usually do when they announce they found each other to friends and family. No, Steve and Bucky had frowns but Tony didn’t care. He told himself he didn’t care. Sure it hurt to see the people that rejected him chose his brother over him, to stand by that idiot’s side instead of  _his_ , but right then the fury over his fucking brother taking his name overshadows that hurt.

He calls his mother to rant because if anyone would understand it was her. She listens, she tries her best to soothe, but the anger is still there. “I’m sorry,  _bambino_. You know how your brother was. That boy always wanted to outdo you and Howard was no help, just allowing it. I don’t know when it happened. I’m sorry.”

And he knows she doesn’t, knows his mother would have never allowed it, but divorcing Howard and Howard gaining custody over Gregory didn’t allow her much right to anything over him.

So there was nothing they could do over Gregory taking Tony Stark as his own name, and ain’t that just a kicker. Living for years separated from Howard’s name meant the media eventually forgot about them. No one knew of Tony Carbonell, and if they did they didn’t care enough to cover it. Which was fine with Tony, it just sucked that ‘Tony Stark’ was always on the news after a questionable scene of debauchery instead of ‘Gregory Stark.’

Tony ignores it, because there’s nothing he can do. He continues to live life, ignoring the ‘Tony Stark’ here and ‘Tony Stark’ there and the ‘Relationship meant to be: Tony Stark talks about his relationship with his soulmates. Are they taking the next step?’

And because he’s not one to just let fate bring him down after giving it a huge middle finger and telling it “I give no more fucks” he pushes any and every mention of the ‘loving’ relationship. Besides, his anniversary was coming up and the last thing he should be thinking about is his rejecting soulmates. Instead his entire focus goes to his partner T’Challa. Someone who went through the same thing he did. Got rejected by his soulmate and was left to wonder if fate was playing a cruel prank on them. Tony wasn’t complaining. Far from it, otherwise T’Challa would have never looked his way. Whoever rejected this beautiful man clearly needed to get their head checked.

All the better for Tony.

Three years was a big step when it came to him so he was going to do everything right and push any thoughts of his brother far from his mind. They spend a lovely time together, going to one of Tony’s favorite places. Small, warm and comfortable with amazing food that T’Challa had learned to love as well. A ring may or may not be present and T’Challa kneeling and asking him a life-altering question might have happened. 

Neither of them noticed the lone man with a camera snap a picture of them. Tony may not be anyone to the public anymore but T’Challa was still a story. Rich, foreign, supplier that came from a line of very successful businessmen and who some consider a prince among his industry, next to take over the legacy.

The photo blows up among manufacturers and someone Tony thought would never return in his life manages to catch wind of it.

Weeks later, to Tony’s utter surprise, Howard pays his work a visit, asking to talk to him. Howard is skinny, gangly and sick. His days are numbered. Working with chemicals for his weapons had taken its toll. Time is against him and he makes it evident when he starts talking. There’s no ‘hello’ or ‘how have you been all these years?’ or even a ‘I’m sorry I was a shitty father and I know I’m too late but I have regrets and I need to get this off my chest.’ Nothing.

Tony is in absolute shock when Howard tells him “You’re wasting your potential working here. You could be doing much more if you’d have been disciplined. That fault lies with me. I shouldn’t have been so lenient. You’re mother didn’t help matters one bit.”

Tony was ready to chuck one of his tools at the man. He’s old, he can take him. Then the record scratches when Howard says “Come work for SI,” and yeah, no. Tony has lived life free of expectations and escaped living under Howard’s and Gregory’s shadows. No way was he going to willingly return to that personal hell again.

He tells Howard to get lost, to leave. He wants nothing to do with SI. Gregory can glorify it all on his own. He talks over Howard, refusing to listen to anything the man says as he orders him out his building. Howard is yelling, trying to command him, demanding respect, but Tony isn’t a little kid anymore and Howard stopped being his dad years ago.

Then Howard drops a bombshell by screaming “YOUR BROTHER IS RUINING STARK INDUSTRIES” and Tony stops mid rant.

“Come again?”

The old man grimaces. “Gregory is ruining SI. All my hard work. He’s making a mockery of my business. If I leave it to him he’s going to run it to the ground.

It isn’t hard to figure out what Howard was getting at. He wanted Tony to be there and keep Gregory in check. Make sure to do what he can to keep SI going. To hell with that. The man favored one child over the other. He can live with his choices. He tells him so. Goes back to kicking him out. “Make sure the door hits you on the way out.”

Howard does, slowly, finally accepting defeat, but then he puts his foot in his mouth by saying “Can you make a meeting between SI and WI (wakandan industries)? That boy of yours has pull. If I can talk to him,” and Tony sees red. Now he knows why Howard showed up in the first place. It wasn’t to get Tony to work for him, it wasn’t to try and form bonds, it was literally to make a partnership between Wakanda and SI. Howard saw a shortcut through Tony dating T’Challa.

“GET THE FUCK OUT.”

Tony thinks that’s the last he’ll see of Howard, to hear about SI, but lo and behold sometime later after Howard’s funeral a message is sent to him. Howard’s will is being presented and Tony is required to attend. Tony rips the letter in anger. As he recalled Howard swore to take Tony and Maria off his will. There is no reason why Tony’s presence is required and he already had an idea why the letter was even sent. “Fucking Howard.”

Tony shows up fresh and ready to take names. He’s wearing a t-shirt and jeans because he couldn't care less about the entire thing but the grip he has on T’Challa’s arm, his emotional support, says otherwise. He especially tightens it when he sees Gregory on the other side of the table they were meeting at and only keeps his eyes on his brother because Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are there, too and if Tony catches their eyes he didn’t know what he’d do. Throw a chair out the window or something.

His only saving grace is T’Challa being there with him. And Jarvis also, who stands next to the old man that has Howard’s will in his bony hands.

* * *

 

Over the table Tony is calm and silent, deadly to anyone who doesn’t know him. Under the table, hidden from view, he’s clutching T’Challa’s hand, fingers turning an unhealthy white. The pressure gives T’Challa new coloring as well. Gregory is in front of them. Not outright grinning but you could practically feel the  _smugness_ radiate off his idiot face. Tony wanted to punch him real bad.

Jarvis stands at the edge of the table, next to the old man holding the will. Tony gains a small satisfaction at Jarvis standing by his side of the table, instead of Gregory’s. He’ll take any victory he can, no matter how small, and when it comes to Jarvis it means everything.

Even though the old butler still works for Howard and caters to Gregory Jarvis still made time to always call or even visit Tony and Maria whenever he could. Jarvis, dare Tony believe it, favored him over his brother. That was a victory all on its own.

Tony does everything in his power to ignore Steve and Bucky. To pretend they’re not there. If he doesn’t acknowledge them they’re not real, he tells himself. Thing is his peripheral vision is really good and he can still see Bucky’s frowning face and Steve’s confused glances.

“Shall we start then, gentlemen?” the old bat says, breaking the tension. Soon boring statements follows and Howard this and Howard that and future this, future that, blah blah blah. Tony stops listening the moment the old man said “In respect to Howard.” He leans back on his chair, trying to look casual. Gregory’s eye twitches but it’s Steve’s reactions that have a lasting effect. Steve frowns in disappointment, obviously not amused by  _Tony’s_ brother’s lack of respect. Tony wonders what Gregory had told them. What possible lie and excuse he had created before Tony arrived. The famous ‘Tony’ Stark’s brother that many don’t realize exists. Walks in with a t-shirt and jeans to their father’s will reading. Doesn’t show an ounce of respect in the old man’s memory.

Gregory probably told them he’s a bum or something. The black sheep of the family that Howard had disowned.

Then the actual important part, the whole purpose of why they were there, is said. “Now for what the late Howard Stark wished to leave behind to you. Gregory Stark, if you would stand.”

The whole room stops. Dead silent. The old farts scattered around the room acting as witnesses are quiet. No one moves and in Tony’s mind the only thing running in it is “Ooooooh, shit, you didn’t you old man.” He almost laughs when he sees Gregory’s face and his stiff posture. Obviously his brother didn’t expect for Howard to use his actual name because otherwise he would have never brought fucking  _Steve_ and  _Bucky_ , his  _supposed_ soulmates, with him. He’s near giddy at the way Gregory’s face scrunches up in an ugly manner. Tony can practically see him sweating.

Steve and Bucky stare him in expectation, wait for him to stand, believe him to be Gregory. Tony won’t stand and they’re going to be very disappointed, he thinks. A shock of a lifetime.

Time goes on and the stillness is becoming awkward now. Tony is still not standing and Gregory is still sweating. Eventually the old man gets impatient. “If Gregory Stark is not present or unable to make an appearance his inheritance will be passed to the next in line, as per his request.”

Tony nearly chokes on his spit. Howard fucking did that, gave Gregory no choice but to reveal himself or risk not inheriting anything Howard had left behind. Whatever reason Tony is there for, Howard really wants him to get it. He has a pretty good idea what it is and he knows it’ll only end in tears for one and an inconvenience for him.

Eventually Gregory figures out if he doesn’t move now he’ll lose most if not all his assets left by their father, so he finally stands and the record scratching that occurs over the room nearly makes Tony go deaf. The moment Gregory moves Steve and Bucky’s heads snap to his direction. That disappointed look Steve carried over him not moving and using up their time is quickly replaced by confusion. Those big, blue eyes of his are wide and Bucky doesn’t look any better. Gregory is barely holding it together as he just says “Stark.” Doesn’t even have the guts to admit his name is Gregory.

T’Challa squeezes back his hand in amusement and he knows his fiance wants to grin just as much as he does. T’Challa knew the story, knew about Steve and Bucky the moment the trio’s relationship was announced. There was no secret Tony could keep from him. Not when T’Challa knows him so well and demanded to know what was wrong. Now he and Tony are eagerly waiting how Gregory’s scene would turn out and it was safe to say Gregory was not happy. Not after the old man lists off the things Howard left in Gregory’s name and there’s a very evident piece missing.

“That’s it?” Gregory says and the old man gives him an unimpressed look. “That is it.”

Gregory doesn’t give up. “No, there has to be more. My father wouldn’t just leave that for me. I’m next in line for the company. You must have skipped it.”

“I assure you, sir, that is all Howard Stark left. I did not skip anything.”

“You’re wrong! There has to be more.”

“Sit down!”

Gregory sits eventually and now Steve and Bucky had looks of betrayal. “Your name-” Steve hisses to him but Gregory cuts him off, “ _Leave_ it, Steve.”

They don’t leave it. Steve and Bucky are now scooting away from him. Gregory’s sitting in the middle and now looks so small without the big men sandwhiching him. Tony gains a twisted glee from that.

The old man continues. “Now for Anthony Edward Stark.”

Steve and Bucky stiffen at the name. The two look lost now and appear seconds away from bolting for the exit. Gregory stands again and Tony knew he’s going to make a fool of himself. “That’s me.”

The old man gives him a very impressive dry look. Tony is surprised the entire room doesn’t turn into a desert. “You are driving my patience.”

“ _I’m_ Tony,” Gregory continues and Tony doesn’t stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose. T’Challa’s shoulders are shaking, no longer able to hold himself from laughing. “ _I am Tony Stark._ ”

“ _Sit down boy,_ ” Jarvis snaps and Tony nearly clutches his chest at the sight. “You will not make a mockery of this. Now you either act like a grown man or leave this instance. Your presence is no longer required.”

If Steve and Bucky have been around Gregory for these past few months then they were well acquainted with Jarvis and therefore knew the man has no patience. If Jarvis is disagreeing then they knew it true, and once Jarvis turns to look at Tony in expectation there’s no escape from what’s to come. Steve and Bucky are now looking at him and so many emotions was twirling in their eyes. They look haunted now, as if months of burden have finally taken their toll, and since they were living with Gregory for who knows how long it’s probably not far from the truth.

Tony doesn’t get up. He refuses to, but he does say, “Present, though I go by Tony Carbonell now a days. Don’t know why the old man wrote that name down instead.”

A pin dropping on the ground echoes in the room. Steve and Bucky’s breaths hitch. He figured their hearts probably stopped, too. Gregory he knew was scrambling to figure out how to fix it. Steve’s hands are balled up on the table, turning a ghostly white. Bucky’s clutching his side with one arm, visibly shaking.

For the first time since graduating they were seeing Tony Carbonell again.

Tony half-listens to what the old man lists off. Stuff that are apparently now his. He does catch “- Stark Industries will be placed under your name -” and a very high shriek of “WHAT?” from Gregory. Tony gets up before the man finishes the sentence and tells him “I don’t want it. Re-write that will. Put someone else’s name instead. Give it to Gregory for all I care. He can keep SI, just leave me out of everything and anything that involves it or Howard or that idiot sitting in front of me using _my name_.”

He hopes it stings, hearing the truth finally said. From the way their mouths were wide open it’s obvious they didn’t know Tony is actually Tony, not Gregory. Jarvis must have kept a tight lip on it from either Gregory ordering it of him or just plain not liking Steve or Bucky to save them a nightmare.

“Now if you’ll excuse us we have important things to do that isn’t this.” Tony snipes and drags T’Challa along with him out the room and back home where hopefully they were done with the whole issue.

Which is why it’s only natural Howard’s will is blown up all over the media weeks later. ‘Howard leaves SI under second Stark heir: What does this mean for the firstborn son?’ ‘SI left under the care of Tony Stark, but not the Stark we know.’ ‘Trouble in paradise: Soulmates go after the wrong brother?’

Steve and Bucky catching him off guard does not help matters either.

* * *

 

 

“ _Why_ didn’t you tell us?” is the first thing Steve says when they meet. Tony can already feel a headache going on. He doesn’t need to explain himself. It’s not his fault they didn’t piece it together or bothered to get to know him and  _learn_ of the name change themselves.

“Does it matter? You both went after a name. Congratulations you found it.”

“That’s  _not_ what we wanted.”

“No?” Tony snapped because it’s been years since he’s buried this but Steve and Bucky returning is bringing up old wounds he’d rather not remember. All his pent up anger is making an appearance. “Funny. I distinctly remember you both saying  _‘we’re waiting for our third’_  and  _‘there isn’t room for you,’_  meaning you didn’t want the guy who was actually your soulmate and  _standing right in front of you_  and instead were looking for a guy with the same  _name_ on your arm.”

“You could have told us!”

 _“I thought you knew,”_  Tony barks, his voice rough and heavy, before leaning back on the wall and taking a deep breath. He’s thankful T’Challa isn’t there and seeing this ugly side of him. This pitiful side he thought he buried long ago. “I didn’t think changing my name made a difference and I thought you knew the guy who was trying to get close, to slowly join your space, was your soulmate. I thought you knew so I tried opening up and getting you both used to me. I thought you knew so when you said you were waiting for your third and there was no room for me you were basically telling me a big fat  _‘go away.’_  I thought you knew and basically didn’t want me. Imagine my surprise when I see on the TV my  _brother_ announcing his soulmates Steve and Bucky.”

“We thought it was -” Steve scrunches his face in an ugly manner.

“Yeah, it’s very easy to figure out what you thought.  _Why_ did you let that idiot tell the whole world in the first place? Did you even bother to see if he had your names on his arm? Did you even check before letting him do what he wanted?”

“No,” Bucky answers in defeat, “we didn’t check in the beginning. He said he hardly showed anyone the names and didn’t feel comfortable yet. Wore his wrist cuff the entire time. Told us he’d show them when he was ready.”

Tony sighs. “And you believed him.”

“We had no reason not to. We were getting to know ‘im, and we were so excited to find our third.”

“When he finally showed us his wrists our names were on them. We didn’t think anything of it,” Steve says.

“Great, he faked his soul names, and with the resources he has he probably got very convincing ones.”

They nodded.

Nothing Tony could do now. Documentation is one thing. They could prove or disprove with that, but soul names were  _it_. If they cannot be unproven there’d be no way to convince the public Gregory is not their actual soulmate. This will forever haunt them.

Tough luck. Reap what you sow and all that. “Good luck then. Knowing my dear ol’ brother he’s not going to let you both go so easily. Even if you leave he’ll make sure to keep the stories going for a long time. Blame you for the relationship failing and all that.”

Steve and Bucky have visible grief in their eyes. “You’re not going to do something?”

“Not my issue.”

“But… Tony -”

“ _Not my issue._  Take it up with Gregory. He’s your actual soulmate.”

That made them flinch. Bucky is back to shaking again. “Please, we can’t deal with this alone. Not with him. Please.” He’s gripping his side again, his side that lacks an arm and Tony feels the smallest pity for him. It’s enough to make him feel sorry for them. He hates himself.

“Yeah, and what do you think I can do to help here? I gave up SI. I have nothing on him.”

“You can show everyone your names,” Bucky’s voice has hope now. Hope that Tony is going to crush.

Tony takes off the cuff he wore out of sentimental value, and maybe shame, than necessity. He shows them his scarred wrist with smudges of what used to be Steve and Bucky’s names. Now nothing but lines and blotches. “No can do. As you can see this would prove nothing.”

The two heartbroken faces were lethal and he could swear he almosts sees one of them cry.

“I didn’t do this on purpose,” he informs them, giving them at least that. “It was an accident. Happened while I was drunk and working with a torch. Not one of my greatests ideas. Got tired of everyone looking at me with pity so I wear the cuff to hide it.” He puts the cuff back on. “I can’t help you.”  

He tries to walk away but Bucky grabs his arm gently. Tony yanks it back, making the pair wince. No way is he going to allow that. Not after so long. “Please.” Bucky’s eyes are wide and pleading. “Please. We don’t want this.”

Curse him and his bleeding heart. No matter how much they had hurt him, no one deserves to be stuck with Gregory or get in Gregory’s war path. He didn’t believe T’Challa when he said he had such a big, caring heart, but maybe he did have a point. Dammit, his mother, Pepper and T’Challa are going to kill him. Their freaking wedding is coming up soon and Tony’s considering helping these idiots, but he needs the big guns and that means asking Pepper and T’Challa, who both knew a thing or twenty about handling the press.

He asks them and Pepper naturally looks like she wants to bite his head off. T’Challa seems more reserve, almost hesitant. They brainstorm and find the easiest way to start getting the press to fight against Gregory’s accusations and attempts at bringing Steve and Bucky down is to give the press the perfect image of soulmates in their prime and to throw back Gregory’s words, use them against him. That means Steve and Bucky, the losts souls who got tricked by the evil brother, spending time with the ‘underdog’ Tony who had to look from afar as his ‘true loves’ were taken from him. It’s months of work, months of pretending they were happy, months that’d push back his wedding day and Tony is not having that.

Surprisingly it’s T’Challa that asks him to at least consider it. If Tony was in their situation he’d want help, too. Tony tells him if he ended up in that same situation then he’d deserve it for being so blind and foolish. T’Challa tells him it’s okay, they can move their wedding day back. Tony is not happy about it, but agrees he’d want to escape the clutches of some idiot. Steve and Bucky were prisoners of war at this point. Gregory the ring leader. The press the battlefield.

They don’t have to do much to gain their attention. Steve and Bucky are already big news, leaving Gregory after announcing their soulmate bond. The equivalent of ‘divorcing’ to the public. All Tony has to do is walk down the street with one or both of them. Paparazzi did the rest. And it’s so easy to give that image of united soulmates finally together after years apart, after the ‘evil’ Gregory kept them separated for so long, pretending to be their third, calling himself their third. The press is naturally divided. One side believes the sob story, believes the multi-millionaire would do something like that to get back at his black-sheep brother (which is half the truth), while the other side demands blood, specifically Tony’s blood, for being a homewrecker. These ravenous fans believe the love story of Gregory, Steve and Bucky, thought it had been true love, and refuse to accept it as a lie. These are the ones Tony wants to throw eggs at. He knows it’s not going to be easy, but it sure is a pain in the ass.

To the public they’re either the couple trying to catch up after spending years separated, a tragic but beautiful reunion, or they’re the couple trying to destroy the perfect image of soulmate unions. Steve and Bucky the traitors leaving their soulmate for the brother with the company and the money. ‘Damn golddiggers.’ No matter the view they’re far from the truth. Steve and Bucky are acquaintances at best, nuisances at worse and in the safety of his building Tony doesn’t have to play nice, not when there’s no cameras to show for it.

Then Tony notices T’Challa pulling away from him. “I’m sorry, kitten I don’t think I can make it for dinner,’ ‘I have a meeting today,’ ‘I promised to attend a gala. I’m sorry I can’t bring you but the image you’ve created will be all for naught if you are seen with me.’ Tony sees what’s going on. His fiance is avoiding him and he wants answers.

“If you don’t want to see me anymore all you had to do was say so,” Tony tells him one night when he manages to catch the sneaky man. His arms are crossed defensively, waiting for the blow out.

“That’s not it and you know it.” T’Challa is looking at anything but him.

“Do I? You’ve been avoiding me. You’ve been giving me nothing but excuses. We haven’t spent time together in weeks. If you’re going to lie at least _look at me_.” T’Challa does but Tony can see the sadness that he tries to mask with confidence. “Why are you doing this? We’ve had our fair share of people pushing us out of their lives so don’t bother lying. I want the truth.”

T’Challa caves, if only because he does understand how it feels having someone they care for push them away. He’s been doing it to Tony without even realizing. Has his reason for it, but bottom line is he’s still doing it. The good cause doesn’t excuse it. “They’re your soulmates.”

“So?” Tony says bluntly.

“They’re here. They’ve come back for you.”

“No, they’re here because they need help. They  _didn’t_ come back for me. They’re trying to escape the mess they got themselves in.”

“You do not see the way they look at you. The longing, the regret. They care.”

“And?” Tony continues, not seeing why it’s the reason T’Challa is pulling back. It’s obvious the two soldiers regret what they’ve done. Chasing after a name that landed them under Gregory’s clutches when Tony had been right under their noses. It doesn’t change anything.

“I do not wish to get in the way,” T’Challa has sadness in his eyes now. Tony isn’t having that.

“In the way of what? T’Challa, they may have my name in their arm, they may be trying to right some wrong, but I am not going to let some bullshit decision fate chose for me happen now after I told fate to go fuck itself. I love you, you idiot, and just because they have Anthony Edward Stark on them doesn’t mean I’m about to swoon and fall in their arms the first moment they open the door for me.” Tony moves forward and brings T’Challa in for a hug.

He’s grateful T’Challa returns it. “You are getting a second chance.”

“I couldn't care less about the second chance if it means losing you. Unless you outright reject me for a valid reason like unable to get some sleep because of my snoring or me stealing your socks you’re not getting rid of me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, but you owe me now for trying to break up with me.”

* * *

 

 

With T’Challa now sure he’s not going to lose Tony to his ‘soulmates,’ he actually makes up for the excuses and the times missed. Steve and Bucky have Tony when they make appearance out in public, but when the day is done and it’s time to rest Tony and T’Challa settle down, cuddle, and watch some crappy tv with fake science and argue over it together or get some movies going and argue about what’s considered classics and what’s not. These moments are full of banter and teasing and always ends with them kissing and cuddling in bed. Sex also happens often.

This is a side of Tony Steve and Bucky have not witnessed at all. This carefree, sassy, sarcastic asshole that’s too sweet and sometimes far too adorable for his own good. The two don’t even believe Tony has another side to him besides the fake press ‘lover’ act he puts on when they walk down the streets or the passive-aggressive side they’ve grown accustomed to when the door closes and they spend ten minutes of awkward ‘well we’re here, now what?’ when they reach their destination.

The two slowly come to realize they maybe, most likely, have lost their chance with Tony. Burned and buried that chance the same way they burned and buried whatever love they forced themselves to feel over Gregory. If the two are even remotely close to the same feeling they understand they will never get Tony to look at them the same way Tony looks at T’Challa. Which is fine, at first. Believing Tony only has the show act or the passive-aggressive act as his only character traits makes it so the pain of losing their soulmate is little. But then by chance, by complete T’Challa surprising his fiance fashion, they end up heading to Tony’s work to greet him and head on over to have a nice ‘date’ together. Instead of seeing Tony hunched over a table with a cup of coffee like they usually did they see Tony giggling uncontrollably and hiding his face on T’Challa’s shoulder while T’Challa grins and holds his arm to steady him. T’Challa has his phone out and it’s showing a video. A squint of their eyes and they can see the video is about cats. T’Challa and Tony are fucking laughing uncontrollably over cat videos and Steve and Bucky realize they are so fucked.

From then on they see Tony in a new light. They see the moments where Tony doesn’t have to ‘put up’ with them and take notice of Tony’s character shift. A text here and there and Tony is smiling at his phone, a breathtaking smile the two have been missing for years. Something funny over his tablet and they hear Tony’s beautiful laugh, a laugh they can see themselves hearing hours on end on a relaxing day. Going to one of Tony’s favorite restaurants and seeing Tony get comfortable, lower his shields, and they see a soft face, a younger face with bright eyes when he recognizes a waiter. Steve is itching to draw it and Bucky wants nothing more than to reach out and gently touch.

The thought of forever losing Tony grows more painful the more they see what they could’ve had but ultimately lost because they allowed their dreams to get the better of them. The idea of a perfect union, of waiting for their third no matter how long it took, to show they were worth the wait, and they ruined it because they pushed anyone who showed the slightest bit of interest for them and didn’t have the name they carry. To think such a simple thing as a nickname and a name change ruined it all for them. So they pine, they lick their wounds when they’re alone and try to make the best of their situation. The threat of Gregory ruining their lives distracted them enough when it loomed in their everyday life, but as SI suffers and slowly declines in sales because no one wants to associate themselves with someone who played around with such a sacred notion as soulmates and thought nothing of placing himself in the trio, Gregory became less a threat and more an embarrassing nuisance. And Steve and Bucky just can’t believe they got fooled by such a person.

They look back at it on their good days where they feel nothing could shame them more than falling for Gregory’s lies. They look back, look at each other and just say “You’re a complete dumbass” to one another. As days go on it gets easier to say and soon it loses all it’s bite and becomes a joke to them. They made this mistake, they brought it upon themselves, they accept it’s what they sowed and they live with it. They just can’t live with the thought of losing Tony forever. Even if it meant losing him as a partner, they’d rather have him in their lives than let him walk away to never be seen again. So they try their hardest to at least have him as a friend. They take Tony’s passive-aggressiveness with a smile, shrug off any jab at their situation from him and his friends, genuinely listen to Tony’s stories when they manage to get him talking about his days, bring him coffee whenever they can, compliment his genius and look on fondly when Tony gets to rambling about a project he’s been working on. They coo whenever they get special opportunities to meet Dum-e, tease Tony and T’Challa when the pair are together, make kissy faces at them, laugh whenever they manage to make one or both of them blush until eventually the passive-aggressiveness melts away and Tony and T’Challa start talking to them as more than just acquaintances.

The day when Tony smiles at them and means it is the day they realize, Tony may never forget but the day he comes to forgive might actually be possible and right around the corner. They make damn sure not to let this chance slip by them and refuse to lose anymore time.

Then the press has a field day when a picture of a young Gregory, not even 9 years old, is seen pointing at his arm proudly, showing off his soul names. It ends up letting them sll know exactly who Gregory’s original soulmates were meant to be. This lets Tiberius Stone and Sunset Bain know exactly who their third soulmate is and just what he’s been doing. And let’s just say they’re not fond of their names being referenced to someone so idiotic.

Slowly but surely the press stops hounding Tony, Steve and Bucky and soon focus on the decline SI suffers. Without needing to keep the charade going Steve and Bucky find themselves living on borrowed time. Tony is no longer needed to play the lovebird act and is not required to spend time with them if he doesn’t want to. And so far Toy hasn’t shown he’d want them in his life, no matter how hard they tried to at least be friends with him. Before the inevitable goodbyes and heading their separate ways Steve and Bucky do something really stupid. Not as stupid as believing Gregory to be their third, but it’s up there.

They head over to Tony’s work one sunny morning. Arms itchy but they’re so damn proud of it. T’Challa is also there and they can’t believe the perfect timing. The two are bewildered to see them and they understand why. Without the act they had no reason to be, and before they left they wanted to show them one last thing.

“We’re no longer being followed,” Bucky starts.

“We’re old news now.”

“Never thought we’d see the day but here we are. Sooner than I thought.” There’s no denying the crushed hope in his voice.

“We’re free men, or as free as we can be until they remember again. Might be an every year thing with our luck.”

“Are you trying to book my services?” Tony cuts in. “Because I’m telling you now it’s going to be hard to sell the act in a year with me married and you guys leaving to wherever you’re leaving to.”

And that stings, damn does it sting, but it’s a dull sting. They understand now T’Challa will always come first and they’re okay with that. They wouldn’t want any other man to stand by Tony’s side.

“Not looking to book services. More like we’re extremely grateful for what you did.”

“We get we pushed your wedding back, and we’re sorry. Our own fatheadedness got us into this mess. You didn’t have to help. Hell you could’ve thrown us out the front door and be in the right. We were idiots and deserved everything said about us, but you still stopped everything you were doing for us.”

“More like I was getting back at my brother for everything he’s done,” Tony admits, but it’s a lie. They don’t realize it but T’Challa knows it’s a lie.

“Fair enough, it still helped us in the end.”

“Before we left we wanted you both to know…”

“We know it don’t mean anything to you, not now and not ever, but -” and together the two pulled up their long sleeves to reveal the still red but very visible inked names on their arms. The black of ‘ **Tony** ’ and ‘ **T’Challa** ’ a huge contrasts to their pale skin. And because they really want to emphasize what they meant they even tattooed a slash across  ~~Anthony Edward Stark~~.

Tony and T’Challa are left gaping.

“It’s nothing. Just sentimental for us,” Bucky says. “Probably means shit to you both, but spending time together made us realize something.”

“Names are a dime of dozens. You could probably find a couple more Anthony Starks out there, or Steves, or James,’” Steve says with a shrug. “ It’s the person whose unique. We forgot about that when he searched for our third. When we searched for you.”

“Turns out we couldn’t just fall in love with a name. Even when we thought your brother were you. The entire time I just kept thinking ‘why would fate  _do_ this to us?’ Forcing myself to even come close to loving your brother was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever had to live through. And I lost my arm.”

“And yet we ended up falling for you in half the time it took to even come remotely close to liking your brother. So easy to do it’s a wonder how we didn’t figure out Gregory wasn’t who he said he was.”

“We’re far too stubborn for our own good. And I know you’re thinking this is probably the soulmate dream talking. You’ve got no reason to believe otherwise, and we’ll be out of your hair soon enough, but we just wanted you to know that-”

“- even if we fell because fate decided on it, we didn’t fall for Anthony Edward Stark, or Anthony Carbonell, or whatever name you’re going to take once you’re married. We fell for Tony. Just plain old Tony, who laughs at cat videos, takes his coffee with three creams and two sugars and orders breadsticks to go. We fell for Tony who takes time off his busy schedule to entertain his robot child, argues over the science of cheesy tv shows with his fiance and gets into tickle fights when they can’t find a middle ground. We fell for Tony who might be far too forgiving, has a heart of gold and doesn’t deserve to get stuck with two idiots who couldn’t tell their soulmate was right in front of him the whole time.”

“He also doesn’t need to have his time wasted on those two idiots pouring their bleeding hearts out.”

“Or have those two idiots admit they’ll miss the lovely couple that felt so sorry for them they helped, even if it meant putting their wedding on pause.”

“Or have those same idiots reveal they tattooed their names in memory of the few good times all of them spent together.”

“We’re basically pulling a Gregory but at least we won’t tell the whole world about it. This is just us telling fate to fuck off. We’ll love who we want to love.”

“So thank you, for everything,” Bucky finishes.

The two turn, ready to head out the door. Tony rolls his eyes after they take one step and T’Challa grins.

“If you two walk out those doors without at least letting  _us_ talk and what to decide for ourselves then don’t  _bother coming back_ ,” Tony barks at them. More heat than anything.

The two turn around so fast it’s a miracle they don’t break their necks.

“You can’t just drop a fucking bombshell like that and expect to walk away without repercussions, so you better sit your asses down because we’re not done with the both of you. So shut your mouths and listen up!”

By the end of it Steve and Bucky couldn’t stop smiling for months.


End file.
